


Miss Adler's Lament

by ConsultingCommunist



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCommunist/pseuds/ConsultingCommunist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote while listening to some Anberlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Adler's Lament

He’s brilliant. A genius, really. Smarter than anyone she’s ever known. But he doesn’t want her. She has many pictures of him, but what she wouldn’t give to have his touch as well. So much more valuable, so much more rare and beautiful and precious. No one ever gets that touch, that exquisitely formed hand, all bones and graceful flesh. Skin as white as marble, and curls as black as night, with eyes that could freeze your blood and cheekbones that could cut steel. Yes, this man is gorgeous, a true piece of human artwork, the languid, fluid lines of his slender body tugging on each of her heartstrings. But he only looks at her with the fascination one regards a book with, a tool for learning more about the human condition, the human emotions of love and lust. She oozes them from her pores, but he only soaks them up and boxes them away, samples to be dissected and examined later, never to be returned and reciprocated. She can’t blame him though. He doesn’t know, doesn’t understand. He’s a machine, an elegant bundle of intricate clockwork, wrapped up in the fabric of his ivory skin. His heart is missing a gear, missing the spark of a soul, and this makes him too concerned with cataloguing knowledge rather than applying it to his personal life.

But that’s alright. She understands this, has accepted it. But it won’t stop her from trying to gain his affections. She’ll try until she dies, because a picture’s worth a thousand words, but his touch is worth them all.


End file.
